A Fate Worse than Death
by Polgara16
Summary: Sirius is on the brink of something devastating, but instead of his friends helping him, they're the ones causing it.
1. Chapter 1

**A fate worse than death**

Sirius was furious. Though many would say he had every right to be. After all he'd been through, the years in Azkaban, the running and hiding how could they do this to him… How could his closest and most dearest friends, those whom he trusted with his life do this to him now.

"Why are you doing this to me… I thought… I thought you were my friends" cried Sirius, as he slowly edged further and further away.

"Look Sirius, we all love you very much, but it's the only way" Harry replied, reaching out a sympathetic hand to comfort him.

Sirius slapped it away angrily, and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"If you do this to me now… I'll never forgive you."

Harry sighed deeply. "Well… that's something I'm going to have to live with."

Sirius was getting worried now, _They're actually going to go through with it _he thought. He knew that he'd have to run now if he was ever going to escape. He looked around in desperation hoping for a way out. Finding none who took out his wand pointing it directly at Harry.

"Sirius… What are you doing, don't be stupid!"

"You've brought this on yourself you know… Let me go or… or else!" He shouted, the wand shaking in his hand. He didn't want to do this, but they'd left him no choice.

Harry looked at Sirius pleadingly. "Just put the wand down Sirius, please there's no need…"

"No need!" Sirius interjected "By doing this Harry you'll be destroying a part of who I am!" Sirius was shaking all over now, looking at Harry one last time he started the spell. "Avada…" But before he could finish someone knocked into him, throwing him to the ground, making his wand fly off towards the wall.

When Sirius looked towards his assailant he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lupin?! Oh God Lupin… not you too, please don't do this to me!" But it was already too late. Lupin grabbed his arms and Harry his legs and they began carrying him into the next room. He wriggled and squirmed with all his might but he couldn't get free. When they took him in, he saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna standing there, silently trying not to look at him. He stopped squirming and went limp, knowing that there was nothing he could do now to escape his fate, a fate worse then death…

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Though Sirius had been expecting Ron and Hermione to be there, even Ginny, he had not expected Luna, to be standing with his captors. He knew now that everything had been a trap, to lead him here, to his fate and she had been the bait. As Sirius was being carried closer to his doom, he thought he saw a solitary tear run down her cheek. Perhaps a part of her was sorry, he even hoped a part of her loved him.

Sirius turned his attention to what lay ahead of him, a figure wearing a robe of endless black and a women wearing a white dress.

He looked long and hard into her eyes, the eyes which he had avoided for so long. To him they were a pit where many souls had been lost. He could not bear to look at one who had killed so many and felt no remorse, one who had looked into her victim's eyes and seen their fear, knowing that she had caused it.

Harry and Lupin dropped Sirius in front of the man in black, then roughly pulled him up, so that he stood on his feet.

Then the man in black began "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God to bring these two people Sirius Black and Beatrix Lestrange together in holy matrimony…"

Beatrix lent towards Sirius, whispering to him, "Why do you look so sad Sirius? Your mother would be so proud!" Then she began to cackle, making Sirius's skin crawl with disgust. The cackling grew louder, his friends had joined in, their heads lent back, eyes wide. He seemed to feel smaller and smaller with each onslaught. Putting his hands over his ears he tried to block it out but it only grew louder groping at him until there was nothing he could do to escape it. Beatrix stooped over Sirius, her eyes boring into him trying to find that fear that she sought from all of her victims.

"Your mine now Sirius Black!" She screeched "and I will spend every minute of every day reminding you of it!"

Sirius woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. He could still hear Beatrix's voice echoing in his ears and to his dismay he began to cry, cries which convulsed his whole body. Soon though he was being rocked, comfortingly by a slight figure whispering in dulcet tones to him.

"Don't worry…ssshhhhh it was just a dream."

"No" wept Sirius "It was a fate worse than death."


End file.
